doodle_toonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clock Sucker
Clock Sucker is the first episode of the first season of [[Doodle Toons|''Doodle Toons]] and the first episode overall. It premiered on August 21, 2015. Synopsis Bellybutton wants to sleep in, so his alarm clock tries everything it can to get him out of bed. Plot We open on Bellybutton’s home, early in the morning. Bellybutton is soundly sleeping in bed, with a smile on his face. An alarm clock goes off, to which Bellybutton quickly shuts off. The alarm clock, surprised, grows a pair of eyes, and taps his foot in annoyance. The alarm clock again tries to wake Bellybutton up, to no avail. Finally, the alarm clock sounds an airhorn, which finally wakes up the rabbit. The alarm clock points at its face, which reads 7:00 A.M. Bellybutton then explains how he deserves a little sleep, and shoos the alarm clock away. Bellybutton quickly falls back asleep, falling right in top of the alarm clock. The alarm clock, quite upset, places a bomb on Bellybutton’s bed, and scurries away. The bomb fails to explode on the bed, as Bellybutton, in his sleep, knocks it right off. The bomb rolls over to the alarm clock, where it explodes in his face. His arms promptly snap off his body in the aftermath. In his next scheme, the alarm clock begins to raise an anvil tied to a rope, placing it right over the sleeping rabbit. The alarm clock, raising his eyebrows, lets go of the rope, but quickly ricochets around the room, only to land on Bellybutton’s bed. The anvil then lands in the alarm clock, much to his dismay. In another plot to get Bellybutton awake, the alarm clock places a bowling ball at the top of a long tube, with the end coming out at Bellybutton’s face. The ball falls down the tube, but flies back up to the area directly over the alarm clock. The bowling ball hits the alarm clock, and the mechanism falls to the ground. The alarm clock then drives a crane with a wrecking ball on the end over to Bellybutton’s bed. The alarm clock hits a button reading “DROP”. The wrecking ball, however, fails to do so. The alarm clock twitches his eye, exits the crane, and walks over on top of the wrecking ball to inspect the problem. The alarm clock starts to jump on the wrecking ball, to no avail. The alarm clock pokes the wrecking ball with a stick from its underside, again to no avail. Giving up, the alarm clock tosses the stick away. The stick, however, hits the “DROP” button right as the alarm clock stands under it. The alarm clock gets crushed, with the crane falling suit. The entire house gets destroyed by the wreckage, with only Bellybutton’s bed left standing in the air. Bellybutton promptly wakes up, to which he proclaims he‘s a heavy sleeper. He then drops back off to sleep. In a last-ditch attempt, the alarm clock hits Belly button in the face with a mallet. Even this, however, fails to wakes the rabbit up, as his face contorts back to normal. The clock, furious, places a bell over Bellybutton’s head, to which he then hits the mallet with. The bell is too strong, however, as the mallet and the alarm clock crumble into pieces. The alarm clock, impatient, watches Bellybutton sleep soundly. We can see a blank thought bubble appear over Bellybutton’s sleeping hwas. Getting an idea, the alarm clock dashes straight into the thought bubble, and enters Bellybutton’s dream. Inside the dream, we can see Bellybutton swimming peacefully among the clouds and the sky, passing smiley faces, hearts, and pancakes along the way. The alarm clock again annoyed, rises to meet Bellybutton on a small cloud. He proceeds to shoot Bellybutton with a cannon to the face. Waking up from his dream, terrified, Bellybutton angrily glances to the alarm clock, who motions for him to wake up. Bellybutton furious, grabs the alarm clock, asking what he wants from him. The alarm tells Bellybutton that waking people up is only his job, and that he’ll get fired if Bellybutton doesn’t wake up. Bellybutton, in a sudden realization, sets the alarm clock down, and apologizes. Perking up, Bellybutton suggests that the two drop their conflict, and shake hands. The alarm clock, shrugging to the camera, gives Bellybutton a hand. Bellybutton, however, in a crazed rage, turns on the alarm clock, and proceeds to lock him up in a box, laughing manically. Bellybutton races to an airport, throws the box into a plane, and watches as the plane takes off to Russia. Bellybutton quickly speeds home, and flies back into bed. Just as quickly, however, the doorbell rings. Bellybutton opens the door to a mailman, who gives him a letter. Bellybutton opens and reads the telegram: “Dear Bellybutton, this is Mr. Clock -(STOP)- I managed to find my way back home -(STOP)- You will find me enclosed in this envelope -(STOP)-“ Bellybutton peers into the envelope, in which the alarm clock promptly punches him in the face. Bellybutton is sent flying back, and hits a wall. Shaking himself off, the rabbit looks straight into the eyes of the clock who stands before him. The alarm clock, upon being threatened, points a gun up to Bellybutton’s face, to which Bellybutton quickly surrenders with an “eep.” Bellybutton asks the alarm clock of his demands. We now see the alarm clock taking a sleep in Bellybutton’s bed; the camera lands to Bellybuttin sitting on a shelf, with a clock shoved down his throat; the tables have been turned. Bellybutton says that “this shouldn’t happen to a rabbit”. The clock reaches the turn of the next hour, and Bellybutton begins “ringing”, to which the camera then pans out. Deleted Scene Bellybutton holds the alarm clock angrily, shouting “Can’t a rabbit just sleep in for once?!” The alarm clock blankly stares back at the rabbit, to which Bellybutton sighs. He exclaims, “Look. I know it’s like your shtick to start people‘s days off with a heart attack, and that’s great. But there are times where you really need to, y’know, shut up!” Bellybutton sets down the alarm clock, pondering: “Now, where was I? Oh, yeah!“ With this, Bellybutton again falls into a deep slumber, blowing the alarm clock off the table with a snore. Characters * Bellybutton * Alarm Clock ''(Debut) * Cruncher (Photo cameo) * Jellybean (Photo cameo) * Goldie (Photo Cameo) * Pip (Debut, Cameo) * Bear (Cameo) Cast and Crew Production * Directed by Jack C. * Written by Jack C. * Animated by Jack C. Voice Credits * Jack C. as Bellybutton Trivia * This is the first official episode of the series. * The title of the episode is a rather vulgar pun. “Clock Sucker” is a play off of the words “Cock Sucker.” * Instead of the normal “Clever Clover Productions” logo appearing at the start, a rather off-model photo of Homer Simpson takes its place. The reason being that cartoonlover98's profile picture at the time was of Homer Simpson and Clever Clover Productions didn't exist yet. * Additionally, the opening title reads “Cartoonlover98 presents”, rather than Jack C. * This episode is the first to feature voice acting. * When the alarm clock flies into the air and bounces around the room, we quickly see shots of different photos and objects. Among these are a photo of Cruncher, a stuffed dinosaur, a piggy bank, a photo of Jellybean, a photo of Bellybutton and Adam Sandler (the caption of which reads “Spend a Day with Adam Sandler), a photo of Goldie and Pip, and a television. * The house, without explanation, quickly returns to normal at the beginning of the next scene after the wrecking ball carnage. * When Bellybutton goes to answer the door, we can see the mangled head of the bear on a frame (the same bear that Bellybutton saved Jellybean from in the pilot.) * When Bellybutton launches himself back into bed, we can see a tiny Pip, peering at him through a mousehole. External Links The Episode The Deleted Scene Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Cartoons